


fragments of my love.

by metaphoricallymino



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and himchan is a softie, dont say i didnt warn you lol, well jongup is blind so theres that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricallymino/pseuds/metaphoricallymino
Summary: Basically a bunch of drabbles about an AU where Jongup is blind since birth and Himchan is madly in love with him.





	fragments of my love.

**Author's Note:**

> well, well, well... this has been in my drafts for like ages and i decided to post it i guess??  
> i don't even know anymore *shrugs shoulders*

Himchan never thought it was going to be easy.

From the start, he was very aware of how hard this relationship will be. Ever since he had to move all of the furniture and buy a bigger bed, he knew this was going to be the most complicated thing in his life.

But it was worth it. Seeing Jongup smile every time he could tell the salt and sugar apart, every time he was able to get to the bedroom by himself, every time he was able to change the TV to the channel he wanted, made Himchan feel pure bliss. He smiled too.

He smiled, ignoring the hardships he was facing, forgetting about his worries. He would just hold Jongup close, the younger trying to reach his lips by himself. They would kiss softly and sweetly, without anything sexual applied; at least not yet.

In one of those evenings, lying on the king-sized bed, _their_ bed, Jongup’s head resting on Himchan’s chest, that was rising too fast for his liking, the blind boy asked a question Himchan never expected to hear.

“Himchanie,” he started, slightly moving closer to the warm body next to him.

“Yes, beautiful?” Himchan answered, looking down at the top of Jongup’s head. His hair was messy, but it still looked amazing, probably because, in Himchan’s opinion, Jongup could pull off anything.

“I wonder… What are colors like?” he asked finally, curiosity in his voice.

“Oh well… It’s kind of hard to explain. Let me think… Colors are like emotions, each one is different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for example red. Red is blood, victory, power; red is challenging and brave. On the other hand we have green. Green is the color of the endless fields; green is freedom. Blue is calm; blue is the color of the ceaseless sky and the never ending sea; but blue is also sadness; blue is cold, but calming and it’s my favorite color. Yellow is friendliness, yellow is the sun; it’s will to live, explore and create. Purple is cold, but inviting; purple is the color of the lavenders that I bring here every spring, even though they make me have allergic reactions; it’s a dangerous color, Jonguppie. Black is darkness; it’s literal nothing; it’s the color of the night sky when the clouds hide the stars; it’s sad and it’s scary. In contrast, white is light; white is brightness, the new day; white is the color of the bride’s dress; white is hope and enthusiasm; it’s faith.”

“Colors sound… amazing.” Jongup answered, his mouth opened in awe.

“Yeah, I guess. But you’re better.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh well...  
> btw i accept all kinds of feedback;  
> expect more of that trash sometime in the future;


End file.
